


Boy without beast

by MarinetteButterfly



Series: Garfield's adventures [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Beast Boy/Raven - Freeform, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, French Kissing, Garfield logan/Raven - Freeform, Guilt, Losing Powers, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Love Confessions, Lust, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, Origins, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Reveals, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough past, Sacrifice, Secrets, Self-Sacrifice, Soulmates, Teen Titans - Freeform, True Love, bbrae - Freeform, murdered parents, new powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteButterfly/pseuds/MarinetteButterfly
Summary: sacrificing his powers , beast boy starts to realize a lot about his life , his parents ; raven starts to see a new side of him , making her realize Garfield mark Logan isn't who he shows .





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's a year after trouble in Tokyo .
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Beast Boy & Starfire: 18
> 
> Raven: 17
> 
> Cyborg and Robin: 19
> 
> heights:
> 
> Beast Boy: 5'8
> 
> Cyborg: 6'0
> 
> Raven: 5'4
> 
> Robin & Starfire: 5'7
> 
> Raven has started to show her emotions more clearly and doesn't wear the hood that much; her hair is long, until middle of her back :)
> 
> I worked hard on this fiction and i hope you like it. please comment and tell me what you think. And this story will be really fluffy X)

Sun rose and brightened jumped city; warm light went through the open window of Raven's room, the window with light blue curtains that she installed near her bed almost 7 or 8 months ago.

Warm breeze hit young empath's face and she slowly opened her eyes.

'What a horrible nightmare...'

Raven rolled and lied on her back. She wasn't sure if it was just a dream, it all felt so real to her and it all probably was; the pain, the Blood, the rage...

Young demoness sighed and touched her hurting head, realizing a bandage was wrapped around the gem stone on her forehead.

Tears gathered in her twitching and fearful eyes; she remembered all of them clearly, she didn't want to believe all the things that happened to him after all they have been through. How weak she was, she couldn't believe she almost lost him, how she disappointed him but he kept smiling.

' _that smile just makes things_  worse!' Raven thought with herself sighing and crossing her arms. A delightful and delicious smell stroked her nose and made her stomach grumble.

Young empath looked around her room and saw a tray on the desk near her bed.

'Could it be from him?' Raven thought with herself As she picked the tray; on the tray was her favorite breakfast, a plate of Garfield's special bitter chocolate chip cookies and a warm cup of herbal tea. Near all of that was a letter; Raven picked the note; It was written with a nice and bold hand writing.

-Hey Rae! I hope your feeling better after all that happened yesterday. And...  _Please_  don't be harsh on yourself; it was NOT your fault okay? I'll be fine. enjoy your breakfast xoxo: Garfield- 

Raven attached the note to her chest and led out a sigh filled with affection  **'Oh Garfield...'** Young empath wiped the tears off her face; she sobbed softly  _ **'He really lost his powers and it was my fault...'**_

She looked at the letter again, a crimson color creeped on her cheeks; she placed a lock of her now long her behind her ear.

**_'Garfield really cares for me; but... why? Is it because I'm his friend? Do I mean more than a friend to him? what if it's just guilt?_ _what if he thinks I'm weak?'_ **

Raven shook her head; she was filled with frustration and her head was throbbing badly.

**_'why am I thinking about this stuff?... does it matter any way?..._ _after what happened with Terra, he-he won't love another girl._ '**

Raven grabbed her head and led out a yell of frustration.

"Why do I even care? He's just my friend, nothing more. And... And... his a goof ball, immature; but he became more mature now, and he did save my life from certain death and..."

Young empath started to drown in her thoughts;

"the way he smiles, so bright and warm; his deep voice, and his gorgeous ice blue eyes, so cold and serious."

Raven sighed passionately; She bit her lip as blood ran through her cheeks. "And he's chiseled body... I could stare at those abs and chest AAAaaaaLLLlllll daaayyyy." She purred lustfully. Garfield had truly became quiet handsome after their trip to Tokyo.

Each time Raven's eyes met his, her heart pounded on her chest and her face flushed; each time he insisted on her calling him Garfield instead of Beast Boy now that he's not a shape-shifter any more, her heart burned. She could see his sad eyes when his face was smiling, she started to see a new side of him, a side that made her realize he's not who he shows he is.

 **_'I liked him before... It started when he protected me from Adonis, or maybe even when he comforted me after that dragon,_ ** **_Malchior, broke my heart; but it had started before. But... the passing four months...'_ **

She bit on the cookie with frustration; saying with a muffled voice "Oh Azar! I'm still thinking about it!"

Raven gulped on the cookie; she took a long sip of her still warm tea "Garfield has prepared a great meal..." She mused with herself happily.

Young empath lied down on her bed, slowly closing her still fairly heavy amethyst eyes to free her mind off of him and what happened in those four months, things that made every thing change...

* * *

She was in a dark room. all she heard was an echo "it's your fault , it's all because of you" the echo was hurting her head and making her suffer, a gray and white fug covered her and wrapped itself around tighter and tighter, her breath getting heavier and heavier.

**'I-It's right, it IS my fault. if I didn't made that mistake, Garfield would've had his powers back. if only i wasn't that weak... all of this is because of me.'**

Raven started to lose her breath as her body temperature went higher and her hair started to get white and her skin red. She was sitting in total darkness, she was all alone, she was scared and wanted to yell. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

young empath walked straight, having no idea where she was headed in that darkness and fug; she saw a body lying on the ground. She walked closer and gasped as she realized who it belonged to. "Garfield?..." She walked to him hesitantly, on the ground was a blonde boy, awfully similar to Beast Boy; his eyes were shut and blood was running from his head.

Realizing it was him she ran toward him and sat on her knees "Garfield..." He slowly opened his eyes; the gorgeous ice blue eyes that could be mistaken with white. Blonde boy raised his hand and placed them on her cheek; tears dropped from his eyes as his hand fell and his eyes shut.

Raven held him close to her chest and cried "GARFIELD! no!" She yelled in sadness. Garfield's body started to vanish in Raven's arms "NO! don't take him away!" she yelled. Raven's voice lowered as she pleaded "please... don't take him away..."

"Raven..." a soft yet deep voice called for her.

"Rae..., RAVEN!" it was really familiar. It felt like home, it felt secure.

"Raven, Raven are you OK?"

Young demoness finally snap opened her eyes that were wet of crying in her sleep; pillows were damp from her tears and she was ready to scream. Raven sat up, nearly bumping foreheads with whoever has called for her, she gasped for air as she tried to calm her racing heart. She was sweating and her eyes were unfocused as she was panting.

Young boy had to wait a few minutes for Raven to regain her breath. It took her a couple of long minutes to realize what was going on and then, she looked at him with wide eyes, her expression shocked.

Raven stared at him; analyzing him from head to toes. The boy from her dream, Garfield Mark Logan; she looked at him, his dirty blonde hair with golden highlights, his cold ice blue eyes that were filled with maturity, his sharp chin and the small, caring and soft smile on his peach tanned skin.

Blonde boy wasn't wearing a shirt; she could see his fairly broad shoulders, well defined chest and eight pack abs.

Garfield being in shape was no surprise since he was spending his time a lot in the training chamber for so long, she still couldn't forget the first two months when he trained so hard he fainted and was unconscious for an hour; even when she tried to wake him up with her healing magic.

Blonde boy's head and hand was covered in bandages and his face was covered in band aids. realizing the voice was his, young empath blushed and said nervously "G-Garfield!? h-ey, good-good morning, thanks for, the break fast; it-it was great "

Her heart was pumping fast again, she wanted to hug him and tell him she's sorry for being weak, for making him lose his powers, but she knew she'll just embarrass herself in front of him. Garfield blushed and smiled at Raven, rubbing the back of his neck "No big Rae, your welcome. Are you feeling OK though?"

"what, what do you mean?"

" well... , you were all red and sweating, the top your hair was turning white and I thought you were pressuring yourself, you do that a lot lately..., you look better now though... but you're still a little red."

"I-I just had a bad nightmare."

" umm... R-Raven ?"

"yes?"

"... you wanna go buy some ice cream? I dunno , go out together, just the two of us... i mean just so you can breath some fresh air? huh?" Garfield asked her with a little nervous voice, rubbing back of his neck. Suddenly , Raven felt warm and glad; it wasn't an official date, but she was sure of one thing, she needed some fresh air and he would make a great company.

"sure Beast Boy." Raven exclaimed and smiled at him. He smiled back at her, trying to hide the pain in his head.

He said as he walked out of young empath's room "Garfield! call me Garfield, it's been a long time since I used that name and you know it hurts when I'm called that." He chuckled softly "I'm, boy WITHOUT beast."

"OK, Garfield." Garfield gave her a soft smile as he exited; half demon girl's cheeks burned and her stomach flipped. Raven wanted to tell him how she felt but, she was afraid she'd ruin their friendship. she was afraid to tell him how she feels and get rejected.

 **' _some one like him,... will never love some one like me'_** Raven sighed silently as Garfield left the room.

Raven jumped off her bed **'** _ **I better get ready for my date**_

realizing what she thought , she covered her reddened face with her hands and led out a muffled yell. young empath looked at herself in her mirror and brushed her long hair.

end of chapter 1

* * *


	2. Collector p.1 : Garfield Mark Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a flash back of what happened with beast boy and raven .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment .  
> collector in this fanfic has nothing to do with the one in marvel and the name just popped into my head .  
> this comic is all my imagination and hard work . I'm not a comic reader so don't check your comics for what you'll read , or say that it's not like that . it doesn't have a lot of comic :)

four months ago :

it was a sunny day, teen titans were minding their own business, Star and Robin were sitting together enjoying the other's company, Cyborg fixing the tower's jammed systems, Raven meditating in her room and Beast Boy cooking.

It was a calm day, everyone relaxing; everything was great for the five superhero teens, until a red lamp turned on and off every second and a beeping sound was disturbing a great afternoon.

"ugh! the crime alert."

It was the fifth crime in three days! The crime wave had everyone tired and frustrated.

Raven walked in the ops room and groaned "What now?" She said in her now not so monotone voice.

Boy Wonder looked at his communicator "it's an unknown villain." Beast Boy who had just arrived led out a frustrated sigh "Oh great! We needed a villain that we don't know his or her weakness."

"titans...go."

* * *

in front of the five teen heroes was a tall man with long pony tailed black and gray hair, wearing a green suit and black gloves; his eyes emotionless and cold, blue and green; he didn't look that though at the first sight. None of the titans were expecting him to be a very powerful super villain that even the all powerful demoness Raven couldn't defeat.

"We can defeat this guy in no time, he's nothing like a criminal; I don't know why the crime alert started, it was probably a false alarm." Cyborg said with confident.

"Don't be this sure of yourself little cyborg, I'm only here for the shape shifter." Said the man walking toward them with long and proud steps.

Cyborg laughed, not believing that he'd possibly be able to defeat any of them "What do you want to do with him? You can't even fight him."

A creepy smirk appeared on the old man's face, he looked very confident for an ordinary guy; "Oh, can't I?" You could see a faint glance of yellow spark in his hands.

Robin attacked him with a simple move expecting it to work, but the man Drove away fast and grabbed him by the cape, smashing him to the ground like he was as light as a feather.

furious because her boyfriend's injury; Starfire attacked him with a beam from her eyes; but he simply made a mirror appear out of no where, and the laser turned back and hit Starfire herself. The power of star's laser grew stronger when it hit the unusual mirror; the boosted beam hit Koriand'r, it was powerful enough to knock her out and burn her hair until under her ears.

It was Cyborg's turn, before he could do any thing the man opened a fire hydrant near by with his mind and controlled the water to go and jam the half robot teen's system. Cyborg couldn't move "what just happened?!" He said, trying to move his arms and legs but just making it worse. His electronic parts sparked and he fell down.

Cyborg couldn't believe that the man had defeated him and Star both; but he believed that Raven and Beast Boy could handle him. They were the two most powerful titans after all.

Robin, Raven and Beast Boy were still in the game; Robin attacked him with his best moves but the man was better.

when Boy Wonder threw some of his bird-a-ranges at him, the man controlled them toward Robin himself with his mind. Richard ran away from his own bird-a-ranges quickly, but where ever he went they followed him; even with Raven and Beast Boy helping, it was no use.

Robin jumped high above the ground with the help of his grappling hook but those bird-a-ranges didn't follow him and stayed floating; realizing it's the best moment to explode the bird-a-ranges with some other, Boy Wonder reached his belt. But then he realized he had none left; Raven and Beast Boy were still fighting, shielding themselves from the old man's lasers and beams and unable to help. As Robin was falling down with no chance of going back up, bird-a-ranges fell to the ground and exploded when his feet touched the ground.

Raven and Beast Boy were still fighting, they were the hardest to hit and to fight with for the man, but he was powerful and smart enough to know what to do.

"Azarath Metrion Zintose!" Young sorceress cast a spell, and tried to hit the man with a black magic fist; but he suddenly grew big and pushed the fist away. The giant fist hit Raven, making her bump into a wall badly. Raven's head broke, blood running from her head; her white face now covered in red, her eyes going blank, she couldn't see or move, but she could hear Beast Boy fighting.

"RAVEN!"

Cyborg could fix his parts, Robin wasn't that hurt since he ducked the boomerangs, Starfire was strong. but Raven, that was crossing the line; he cared about the young empath more than anyone, a strong rage came from his heart making him seek revenge.

young changeling morphed into a T-Rex; The green dinosaur roared and ran into the man who now proved that he's really powerful and dangerous.

the man cackled and captured all of teen titans, gathering them in a small bubble; except for Beast Boy who was still standing and fighting for the sake of his friends, his family.

Young changeling was still standing and fighting, but he was really tired, he was hardly breathing "Who - who are you?" He asked the man panting and pleading for air. Jade skinned teenager was tired, hurt and bleeding; that old man was too powerful but he couldn't give up- He had to fight, stay strong and save them.

Old man said with a smirk "you, can call me, Collector. I absorb every kind of power and skill from their owner."

"then...why didn't you take their powers?" Beast Boy asked to take time; so he could pull some air into his chest and regain his power, his mind was blank of lack of air and he couldn't imagine anything to turn into.

meanwhile Collector answered "because I already have those, even better,"

"but, there is one power I wanted... yours! your shape shifting power is one of the rarest and I want it, SO STOP MOVING SO I CAN GET YOUR POWER!"

Collector yelled as he started attacking Beast Boy again, even though young changeling couldn't morph, he still had martial art skills so any time Collector tried to absorb his power he jumped or slipped away from his beam.

Collector saw he can't get his powers so he said "your really tired and weak right now... so I want to have a deal with you..."

"if you want to save your friends before they run out of air, give me your power." He tightened the bubble "or, else..."

Beast Boy fought really hard and he was really tired, he tried every thing. but he was bleeding even with his fast healing abilities. Robin and Raven couldn't breath easily any more and young empath was losing a lot of blood, her face was covered with blood and paler than ever.

Young changeling looked at Raven, his heart was burning inside and out when looking at how weak the all mighty Raven looked, Beast Boy knew he couldn't fight anymore. He finally Surrendered "OK! take my power and free them."

"NO! BEAST BOY DON'T!" when the Unconscious half demon teen heard those words coming out of Beast Boy's mouth she gained her last powers left to stand up and tell him not to give up like he never does, but the words she was trying to say weren't the words she was able to.

Raven shouted "IT DOESN'T WORTH IT!" she didn't have anymore energy inside of her and she fainted again hoping he wouldn't give up .

he shouted back at her "YOUR LIVES DOES WORTH IT!" his voice softened "especially you, Raven... you're losing a lot of blood; you and robin can't stand this low air anymore, I'm - I'm so sorry Raven but I have to" Young changeling didn't want to lose another family. he had to protect them and that was an oath, to him self and to his parents. and he'd never let that promise break again even if it caused his life.

"TAKE MY POWERS AND FREE THEM!" Beast Boy yelled at collector.

"you made the best Choice... Garfield mark Logan" Beast Boy's eyes widened, **'how does he know my name? The only one who does is my so called uncle. does he know anything else about me?'**

"y-you know my name?!"

Collector answered with a smirk, "I know more than that Beast Boy... I know a lot more about Logan family than you know yourself. I'm closer to you than you think."

"now... for the sake of your friends, do we have deal?"

Beast Boy didn't have a choice, he sighed and nodded. Collector's hands sparked with a yellow light; he blasted the young changeling and smiled as he heard him howl in pain.

bubble prison popped and the titans fell on the ground; but before they could do anything, collector was a gray hawk and gone.

once Raven pulled enough air into her chest she yelled at Beast Boy "ARE YOU NUTS ? WHY DID YOU GIVE YOUR POWERS TO HIM?" young empath was really exhausted. her feet shook as world was swirling around her.

her feet gave up.

"I gotcha Rae!" Beast Boy said as he grabbed her right hand with his right hand and pulled raven before she fell; Raven gasped in surprise, then clasped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest as he picked her up gently.

Starfire grabbed Cyborg, Half robot teen said embarrassed of his quick defeat "thanks guys... I'm sorry..."

Raven managed to open her eyes slowly, her gaze directly at beast boy's; the eyes that once were cheerful and dark green have turned sky blue and were full of questions, frustration, confusion and sadness.

Raven could feel her heart pounding on her chest;

**'I've never seen this side of him. I want to know more about, Garfield mark Logan'**

Raven didn't notice she was smiling at Beast Boy who still was carrying her to titans tower. Jade skinned teen said politely "hey raven... you have a cute smile" a slight scarlet light passed dark sorceress' eyes. Her cheeks darkened and her smile widened; Beast Boy smiled back at her and carried her to the tower.

but that wasn't the end..., what shuttered raven was when collector striked again.

To be continued ...


End file.
